


Break

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had a breaking point, even Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Andy could easily claim the title of the rock in the group. The solid force that keeps them centered and calm. He didn't get stressed out, he didn't yell, he didn't get angry. It could be why Pete and him worked so well for so many years, he could see Pete, understand him and calmly work with him through issues. Dating Joe was kind of the same thing, he had patience that Joe didn't think was possible, and while there was a four year gap Andy handled it with such ease and care it seemed almost unreal. That someone could have so much patience. Now of course he had his flaws, no one was one without them. He didn't talk all too much, if not at all, and he didn't like crowds or a bunch of people. He tended to keep to himself and the band they were touring with after a few weeks of tour. He also lived his life in routines and schedules and Joe could get behind it, it sure as hell helped this fucking band get their shit together. Get to things on time and work their way through contacting and calling people on time. So really even Andy's flaws benefitted them.

Joe wasn't ready, he didn't think any of them were. It was a rough tour, a really rough one, and it was a good kind of rough because they were showing up to the venues on time, and playing good shows with good crowds. They weren't broke and starving and running out of gas every few miles. The rough came from the fact it was packed full with things, they were playing a show everyday, interviews between, driving and set up. They barely slept four hours this week and it was fraying nerves and patience in all of them. It was rough but they were pushing through it, and could keep doing so if the van didn't keep breaking down. Every single time this week the van broke down, they'd have to stop and try and fix it themselves or call someone to help. They'd been late if not nearly missed every single show, and it didn't do good for their rep that was for sure. Andy had withdrawn completely so Joe didn't have a shoulder to lean on there when it came to Patrick getting upset when they missed shows. It was a lot at once. So when they broke down again, they were pretty much ready to toss it in and try again later. Karma was sure as hell out to get this damn band and they were fighting it. 

"Better call the venue Pete." Patrick groaned rubbing his face. "This van is fucked were gonna have to pay to get it fixed again." Which they couldn't afford. Joe sighed and Pete grabbed his phone flipping it open and he turned. Looking around, and in the van. 

"Where's Andy?" Pete looked up frowning and Patrick moved away from the hood. Looking around the van and around the empty road. 

"He was here. He was just right the fuck here." Pete spun around looking down and up the road. No cars drove by, no one walked by. The road was fucking empty, and Andy was just with them, Joe had been holding his hand while he listened to music when the van sputtered and groaned.  
"Fuck...fuck. Pete call the venue and then someone to come out and fix the van. Joe come on let's go find him it's getting dark and he could get hurt...." Patrick pointed to the woods on the side of the road next to them, because really it was the only place Andy could be right now and he moved. Patrick took the right, Joe the left and they moved through the dead leaves and sticks into the woods. It wasn't thick, and only seemed to run in between the two highways so it was good for them if Andy did take off into them because there was only so much place for him to be. It was getting...a little more stressful when he couldn't find Andy after a few minutes, pacing the woods back and forth until he hit each highway and back, and then he saw it. A white shoe sticking out from behind a tree and Joe was so ready to yell at him. Ask him what the honest fuck he was thinking right now because they could of left him, or something could of fucking happened and he was so fucking stupid. 

Joe's got a whole rant on his lips that chokes up in his throat right away because it's Andy, and yet not at the same time. Because Andy's holding his knees tight, knuckles white and his glasses are off laying in the leaves and he's crying. His hair's falling over his knees and face but the noises are enough clues. Choked off breaths and hiccups that have this whine follow. Joe's not sure what to do. Because Andy doesn't cry, well yeah he cried before at a movie they watched in the dressing room once but he was laughing and rubbing at his face. Kicking Pete in the thigh. This is...this is ripping Joe's heart from his chest and pulling it tight, this is something else completely that he doesn't like. That he'd rather never experience. He crouches and Andy tenses, his cries stopping. 

"It's me baby." He whispers, fingers running over Andy's arms and up his shoulders carefully, unsure on Andy's level of wanting to be touched right now. He falls easily into Joe's arms, wrapping around him and Joe shifts them so he's wrapped around Andy protectively. Daring the world to try and take him right now because he'll fucking punch it in the face. Andy sobs into his shirt and Joe can only rub soothing hands and soft noises. He doesn't know what's wrong, doesn't know if Andy got a text in the van, or if it's them. He just has to wait until Andy's ready to talk, ready to tell him and if he never does Joe's okay with that. Patrick walks up and Joe's head snaps up they look at one another and Patrick looks down, eyes concerned and worried, but he steps back. Takes the hint and goes back toward the van. Andy's been found the rest was up to Joe. 

"I can't." Andy finally says after awhile, its high pitched and just so broken Joe feels like crying with him. Because fuck, Andy shouldn't sound so wrecked. "I can't keep doing this...."

"Doing what?" Because there's a lot of things, a lot that could mean. Can't keep being in the van, can't keep playing, can't keep failing like this, or...can't keep being with Joe. There's a lot it could be.

"I...I can't keep not sleeping, can't keep breaking down, can't keep missing times and schedules and everything keeps getting fucked up and I don't. I don't know what to do." He's rambling and Joe has to hold him a little tighter.

"Breath Andy...take a breath and just let it out." He soothed. It made sense he guessed. Andy lived his life by a routine, had things planned out and worked out. The lack of sleep wasn't helping him work through his routines being completely fucked, and so he had a breaking point. It took a fucking lot, but that's what it was. Andy listened to him, breathing slowly, and steadily and Joe used his hand and his own breathing to get him to follow. He was calming down and that was a step in the right direction. 

"Were going to miss the show tonight. Okay? Were not going to make it. That's okay. Were going to sleep. Sleep until tomorrow, and then the van will be fixed. And we'll make it to the next show. And the one after that because were going to make it through this tour even if we have to walk to all the shows. We'll work it out okay? You just....need to trust me." Andy looks at him, and Joe gets why because what the fuck is Joe going to do, he can't buy them a new van or something stupid. He can't make the van a less shitty van. Honestly though he'd sell all his guitars, his car, and anything to make sure Andy never hit this point again. 

"Okay." Andy says after a long while. "Okay. I'll...I'll trust you." He seems to be holding it to Joe to help with this, and Joe will probably not get sleep like he planned working something out. But he'll figure it out for Andy. They don't move for awhile and eventually Joe has to move, legs gone numb. He picks up Andy's glasses slipping them on his face and kissing his nose and damp cheeks, and then lips and Andy leans against him kissing back. Taking his hand they head back to the van. It's being hooked up to the tow truck and Joe figured they timed it perfectly. Neither of the other two say anything and Joe's a little glad. They just nod, and Joe nods back turning to hold Andy while they wait for the guy to finish hooking everything up so they can get to a shitty motel before dark.


End file.
